


Phone Call

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Misha Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get an unexpected phone call at an ungodly hour, but the results are... heavenly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for: lnwm.co.vu/ (Late Nights With Misha)
> 
> This is an unbeta’d work in which Misha is a devilishly eloquent dirty talker and my bitterness about Castiel’s character treatment peeks through. Feel free to drop prompts in my askbox. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~K
> 
> My tumblr: the-dangerous-ginger.tumblr.com/  
> Beta tumblr: rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/  
> Our writing tumblr: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/

Is that your phone ringing?

That better not be your phone ringing.

You wait a few seconds, hovering on the edge of sleep, and, yep, that  _is_  your phone ringing.

Groaning in an entirely rude way, you roll over and search blindly for the damn thing, cursing whoever is on the other end of the line a blue streak.

Finally finding it, you glance at the number before pressing the answer button.

“It is three in the morning. If this isn’t important, I am so kicking your ass.” You grit out, sitting up.

The voice on the other end chuckles lowly.

 _“You never were a big morning person.”_  Misha comments wryly, voice somewhat dark and maybe just a little husky.

Scowling at the darkness in your room, you shoot back, “Mornings are fine, they’re great, really.  _Three_  in the morning? Not so much.”

He merely hums at you for that one.

“So, what can I do for you?” The question really isn’t needed because you can almost feel the answer before he says it.

_“I miss you, (Y/N). Really… miss you.”_

The last three words were low, intense, and held an edge that confirmed your suspicions immediately.

Misha Fucking Collins just called you at an ungodly hour  _for phone sex_.

The notion really shouldn’t turn you on as much as it does. In fact, it should actually piss you off… but it doesn’t.

No, your body is lighting up in response and is  _absolutely_  on board with the plan.

“Where are you?” You ask him quietly.

There’s a slight shuffle on the other end of the line, something like a door closing.

 _“Alone. They don’t need me right now, perk of having a character that the writers don’t really give a shit about.”_ His words had a slightly bitter tinge to them, but that was a topic for another time.

“Good…” You let the silence trail for a minute and leisurely play with a strand of your hair. “You miss me, huh? Just what exactly do you miss?”

A long sigh comes through the phone.  _“Your gorgeous face, and how it twists into the most beautiful expression when you’re in the throes of ecstasy. Your hair, always so soft and silken, and how great it feels wrapped around my fist when I’m fucking you from behind.”_

You let out a strained whimper and clench your legs at his words. Pressing the speakerphone button, you toss your phone on your pillow beside your head and listen. It’s almost like he’s right there now, saying all these delicious things directly into your ear.

_“You love it when I talk to you like this, don’t you? Tell you all the dirty things I want to do to you.”_

Your answer is a little breathless this time, “Yes.”

The small, almost unnoticeable, sound of a zipper being pulled down travels through the phone, and Misha lets out a relieved groan. You take the opportunity to slide a hand into your damp underwear, gathering the abundant wetness and making tight circles on your clit with your fingers.

 _“Do you know what I really want right now (Y/N)?”_  He asks.

There is a slight pause before he’s practically growling into the receiver,  _“I really, really want to bury my head between those legs and taste every last drop of you. I know you’re touching yourself right now, (Y/N). Does it feel good?”_

You practically convulse on the bed from his words and make an affirmative noise, not entirely capable of saying a coherent sentence at the moment.

 _“Good girl.”_  You can hear the sound of his hand on his cock, undoubtedly moving fast and rough, just the way he likes it.

 _“I think…”_  he begins, before letting out a shuddering sigh,  _“that I’d bring you right to the edge, with a tongue on your clit and a two fingers shoved deep, before pulling away.”_

“Cruel bastard.” You breathe.

He chuckles again, his breathing hitching every so often,  _“I might even make you beg. Would you do that, (Y/N)? Would you beg for me to take you, hard and fast? Or maybe slow and gentle….”_

Your fingers move slightly faster, dipping into your heat periodically.

“Hard and fast.  _Misha, please_.” You beg and it’s genuine, desperate, and exactly what he wanted to hear.

_“I would do just that, too. Sink into you so deep, you wouldn’t know where you ended and I began, then absolutely ruin you. I’d leave bruises on your hips and tug at those pretty nipples, just to see you squirm. Fuck, (Y/N), I’m close.”_

You were panting right along with him, teetering over the edge dangerously, wave after wave of pleasure cresting one on top of another as your fingers moved even faster.

“So am I.”

_“You gonna come for me? Let me hear it, baby. You can do it. Come for me, (Y/N).”_

You clench tightly around your own fingers and moan loudly. You can vaguely hear Misha curse and say your name, reverently, through the blinding white haze, and you know he’s coming right along with you.

When your senses come back to you, you’re sweating and panting.

_“Always so good for me, (Y/N). I just have one question for you.”_

You take a few deep breaths before asking hoarsely, “What?”

The line goes dead.

You pick the phone up and stare at it blankly for a minute.

Did he just hang up on you? After mind-blowing phone sex?

Before your thought process gets much farther, there’s a quiet knock on your door.

Bemused, you swing out of bed and land on jelly legs.

After gaining more stable footing, you stumble your way over to the door.

First a phone call and now th-.

You open the door and are met with a pair of amused and slightly aroused blue eyes. Misha is standing at your front door, sweaty and wild eyed, but with a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

His voice is gravel and pure sin when he asks, “Ready for round two?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!  
> If you aren't going to already, you should definitely check out Late Nights With Misha! 
> 
> Be sure to check out our writing blog for updates, exclusive sneak peeks on our other works such as The Life We Live and Of Winds and Moons, and other cool surprises!
> 
> Writing blog: the-brain-and-the-machine.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~K


End file.
